I Hate Jung!
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: hallooo! Keay comeback dengan penname baru dan epep baru XD. kali ini tentang YunJae! Wooohooo, YUNJAE IS REAAAALLLL! Keay lagi cinta-cintanya nih sama YunJae, YunJae saranghaeeeeee! eits, ini baru pengenalan tokoh. at last, RnR?


Title : I Hate Jung

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, de eL eL sesuai mood author #digeplak

Warning : Untuk YunJae dan YooSu adalah Yaoi, sedangkan untuk para appa dan para umma STRAIGHT

A/N : Halooooo…! Keay comeback (?) dengan epep YunJae! Wohoooo, YUNJAE IS REAAALLL! *disumpel kapas* Kekeke~ ini baru pengenalan tokohnya, kalo respon reader bagus, nah baru Keay lanjutin…arra?

#YunJae#

**Yunho : **Namja bermarga Jung, termasuk namja polos dan sedikit idiot di keluarga Jung, karena biasanya orang yang bermarga Jung itu keras kepala dan cerdas, seperti Jung Youngwoon hyung-nya, atau Jung Kyuhyun dan Jung Changmin adik kembarnya. Appanya adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran, Jung Siwon yang sekarang menjadi pengusaha mainan *ngakak*. Ummanya Jung Miyoung (Tiffany SNSD), yeoja cerdas dan hiperaktif

**Jaejoong : **Namja bermarga Kim yang bandel dan keras kepala, namun di sisi lain dia manja dan pelupa. Ummanya bernama Kim Taeyeon yang sama keras kepalanya, dan appa tirinya bernama Kim Kibum, namja sabar nan tampan. Punya hyung bernama Kim Jonghyun dan Kim Kibum (Key), serta seorang noona bernama Kim Hyoyeon. Punya adik 4 buah (?), 2 yeoja dan 2 namja, yaitu Kim Sooyeon (Jessica SNSD), Kim Minzy, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Donghyun (Boyfriend) Appa kandungnya adalah Jung Jongwoon, dia dan ketiga kakaknya adalah anak tiri Kibum, namun Kibum sangat menyayangi mereka. Sedangkan keempat adik Jaejoong adalah anak hasil dari (?) Taeyeon dan Kibum. Jongwoon menikah dengan Taeyeon selama setahun, itupun Taeyeon hanya dijadikan pemuas nafsunya, hingga akhirnya Taeyeon melahirkan 4 anak, setelah itu Jongwoon meninggalkan Taeyeon karena menganggap Taeyeon tidak menarik lagi. Jaejoong sangat membenci appa kandungnya, dia tidak sudi memakai marga Jung, dan Jaejoong benci semua namja yang bermarga Jung karena dia menganggap semua namja Jung itu sama brengseknya dengan appanya.

**Junsu : **Namja imut dan manis suami Keay *ditendang Yoochun*. Sahabat Jaejoong yang selalu mendukung Jaejoong, bahkan Jaejoong berkelahi dengan Yoochun pun didukung ==" tapi ujung-ujungnya dia menggeplak Jaejoong karena membuang Yoochun ke tempat sampah XD Tipe namja yang amaaaaaaaatttt polos, karenanya sering dimanfaatkan oleh Jaejoong =="

**Yoochun : **Namja cassanova pacar Junsu. Sering mencium Junsu didepan umum ==" dan otak Yoochun benar-benar pervert! Sahabat Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya. Selalu berkelahi dengan Jaejoong, tapi (juga) selalu kalah XD

**Siwon : **Appa Yunho yang mantan pembunuh bayaran, namun akhirnya tobat dan menjadi pengusaha mainan XD

**Tiffany (Miyoung) *mari kita sebut Tiffany saja XD* : **Istri Siwon yang sabar, cerdas dan pengertian, tapi hiperaktif ==" suka lari-lari seperti anak kecil, lompat-lompat, melempar bola, melempar kertas, bahkan pernah melempar panci kerumah tetangga ==" benar-benar pinjal XD

**Taeyeon : **Umma Jaejoong yang bersuara indah dan bertubuh pendek. Sama keras kepalanya dengan Jaejoong, dan sangat manja pada Kibum, yeobo-nya =="

**Kibum : **Appa Jaejoong yang tampan, cerdas dan selalu sabar menghadapi kelakuan Taeyeon.

**Jonghyun : **Hyung Jaejoong yang bersuara emas, dan sedikit tidak waras XD hobinya bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, bahkan dia bilang, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa bernyanyi, Key pernah menyuruhnya membeli eskrim dengan nyanyiannya, tetapi akhirnya Jjong digeplak abang-abang tukang eskrimnya, karena nyanyiannya mengalahkan lagu di gerobak eskrimnya XD

**Key : **Hyung Jaejoong yang satunya, sangat cerewet dan gemar bersih-bersih. Kalau dia menyuruh adik-adiknya dan mereka tidak mau, dia tinggal memberikan deathglarenya, dan masalah pun selesai XD

**Jessica : **Yeoja yang bersuara tenor, meskipun tidak setenor Changmin. Adik Jaejoong yang paling rusuh, paling bawel dan paling jahil

**Minzy : **Yeoja satu ini benar-benar alim. Disuruh apapun sama hyung dan noonanya, selalu mau. Bahkan Jessica pernah menyuruhnya masuk ke selokan, itu pun diturutinya XD. Minzy berprinsip, "Aku harus mengikuti semua perintah dan kelakuan hyung dan noonaku, karena aku tahu perbuatan dan perintah mereka benar, dan mereka melakukannya demi kebaikan Minzy." Benar-benar yeoja yang polos =="

**Donghyun : **Adik Jaejoong yang berjiwa pemimpin, namun cengeng setengah mati XD

**Kangin (Youngwoon) : **Hyung Yunho yang keras kepala dan jago beladiri, tapi di sisi lain sangat manja pada Jungsoo, pacarnya.

**Changmin : **Namja kelebihan kalsium XD. Changmin sangat doyan makan, tapi Yunho heran mengapa tubuhnya masih kerempeng begitu XD

**Kyuhyun : **Kembaran Changmin meskipun tidak setinggi Changmin. Sama evilnya, sama cerdasnya, sama usilnya, sama nakalnya, sama kurusnya dan sama pervertnya =="

Bocoran chap 1

"Mworago?"

"Ayolah chagi….demi appamu.."

"Kandung atau tiri?"

"Ah, itu, eh, eng.."

"Bilang saja untuk appa brengsek itu!"

"Jaejoong! Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu!"

"Apa umma masih mencintai appa?"

"Ani."

"Lalu mengapa umma masih saja membela appa?"

"Itu ka—"

"Karena umma masih mencintai namja brengsek itu! Kalau saja umma tidak menikah dengannya, tidak mencintainya, di akteku tidak akan tertulis nama JUNG JAEJOONG!"

"Jung Jaejoong! Diamlah!"

"Aku tak sudi nama asliku dipanggil!"

"Tapi itu margamu, Joongie!"

"Biar! Aku tak sudi! Kalau aku harus mengubah margaku, umma juga!"

"Umma tak mau! Jung Taeyeon, cih! Nama macam apa itu?"

"Lalu mengapa umma dulu mau menikah dengan namja busuk itu? Kenapa umma selalu memujanya? Mendewakannya? Menomorsatukannya? Waeyo, umma? WAE?"

~T~B~C~

Kekekeke…gimana readers? Bersediakah untuk review epep yang sungguh amat gaje ini?

At last, review if you mind….

Love,

^^KeayCL^^


End file.
